


et la nuit quand tout est sombre (je te regarde danser)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Songfic, my babies in love, so fucking cute, u might need a dentists appointment no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: remus & sirius during the summer before their seventh year





	et la nuit quand tout est sombre (je te regarde danser)

**Author's Note:**

> title of the fic is from the song amour plastique by videoclub
> 
> eng:
> 
> and at night when all is dark (i watch you dance)

_dans mon esprit tout divague_  
_in my mind, everything goes wild_

the fire crackled and remus snuggled deeper under the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. he took a deep breath, taking a swig of his butterbeer and laughed as james spun lily around, both tumbling and drunk, but laughing brighter than the stars shining on the night sky, the brightest of which was sitting across from remus, their eyes meeting over the bonfire.

 _je me perds dans tes yeux_  
_i lose myself in your eyes_

remus flushed; the hard kiss sirius had given him still burnt against his lips. he closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, chasing the taste of sirius lingering. opening his eyes, he saw sirius look at him, his eyes dark and sincere. remus bit his lip and hid his smirk and watched as sirius rolled his eyes, shaking his head in defeat.

 _je me noie dans la vague de ton regard amoureux_  
_i drown myself in the vagueness of your loving gaze_

"remember when..." peter was saying, but for some reason remus couldn't care less - he had bigger (and better) things to pay attention to. like, the fact that sirius had just stood up, announcing that he was going cold and was going to fetch another blanket for himself. remus followed soon after, mumbling something about using the loo and helping the other boy.

"sirius?" he whispered. the were alone in lily and james' cottage, far enough for another stolen moment without any interruptions and remus was eager.

"here," sirius whispered back from behind him. remus spun around on his heel and gave him a smile. "hi," sirius was now walking towards him, backing remus against the wall, a soft look gracing his beautiful lips.

"hey," remus laughed lightly as his back hit the wall.

"how are you?" he kissed remus, once. twice. and another time.

remus huffed as he sirius trailed kisses down his neck, nibbling and biting. " _ah,_ ha, good. you?"

he could feel sirius grinning against his neck. "better than ever, re."

remus smiled, lacing their hands together and kissed sirius' cheeks. "very subtle, you are."

"oh, is that so, messr. moony?"

"mhm, that _is_ so, messr. padfoot. fetching yourself a blanket, were you? we're wizards, you knob."

sirius laughed and remus couldn't help joining in. "they're bound to find out, just one of these days. is that okay, moony?"

remus bit his lip. "are you kidding? everyone at hogwarts finally knowing you're taken and off-limits? everyone knowing _remus lupin_ is shagging _sirius black_? of fucking course, it's okay. more than okay," he added, kissing sirius' wrists.

"not just shagging. dating." sirius' cheeks had turned pink (was it the alcohol or was it just remus?) "we're dating, aren't we? we're boyfriends, yes?"

 _je ne veux que ton âme divaguant sur ma peau_  
_i only want your soul going wild on my skin_

remus smiled, his heart fluttering and soaring. he looked down at his bare feet, willing his blush to calm down. he looked back at sirius, laughing, shaking his head and grinned. "yes. _yes_ , you idiot."

sirius beamed and remus felt as if a star had been born. they laughed, drinking in the sensation of being alone, relishing the feeling of lips on skin, cherishing the moment.

"not now, though," sirius whispered, watching remus kiss his palms with a smile.

"oh, god, not now." remus kissed his fingers and cupped his face, kissing his nose and then his lips.

sirius laughed and lightly shoved remus' shoulders. "stop it, or _i_ won't be able to stop." he pulled remus back to him to kiss him, proving his own point.

remus snorted against his lips and pulled back. cheeks pink, lips red. basking in the starlight, sirius thought he never looked more beautiful. remus smiled at him, untangling their fingers after pressing a chaste kiss to his hand.

"i go first, then?" remus nodded and rolled his eyes at sirius who dropped him a wink before walking out with a blanket.

waiting for a few beats, remus found himself sitting next to mary, who was humming a song in french.

 _une fleur, une femme dans ton coeur roméo_  
_a flower, a woman in your heart romeo_

remus hummed along, watching his friends, his heart aching with love for them. james and lily were sitting pressed together, talking in hushed voices. marlene had her head rested in dorcas' lap, who was running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, talking to peter about something remus didn't quite catch.

 _je ne suis que ton nom, le souffle lancinant_  
_i am merely your name, the tormenting breath_

marlene stood up, bringing dorcas up with her and they danced, swaying to the soft music mary was singing. sirius had gotten up, too. he was moving like liquid gold, smooth and beautiful unlike anything remus had ever seen.

 _de nos corps dans le sombre animés lentement_  
_of our bodies in the dark, moving slowly_

remus grinned at him, his heart unafraid. unafraid of showing that he belonged to one. he took another swig of his butterbeer, eyes trained on sirius and the way his wrists - they very same wrists remus had kissed not ten minutes ago - moved like water, his smile was infectious and charming and remus was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gof i wrote this is ONE sitting just five minutes ago wtf jdjdjss i hope u all enjoy reading this!!
> 
> comments and kudos are extremely appreciated!! i love u all!


End file.
